


They are Coming

by InsightfulWolf (Larkawolfgirl)



Series: Poetry [37]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Early Work, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 09:58:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7503976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/InsightfulWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We must change, for they are on their way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They are Coming

They are coming there is no stopping them.

They are coming to destroy everything.

We must change, for they are on their way.

The madness, the death of those who

don't deserve it.

Why must we be such monsters?

Wolves. Do you see them?

We have pushed them away.

The animals are leaving our messed up world.

They are coming to clean up our mess.

The cleaners are going to make us extinct.

Why can't you see what I see?

You think you can make our home

your dump?

With no consequences?

They will soon be here.


End file.
